The present invention relates to a connection filament inserting apparatus for inserting a T-shape connection filament made with nylon through a clothes or the like in order to attach a tag with the connection filament to the clothes.
As the connection filament inserting apparatus A of the prior art, the product disclosed in Japanese Patent Second Publication No. Sho 57-37506 shown in FIG. 7, has been used in general.
When the used example of this apparatus is explained with FIG. 7, the connection filament inserting apparatus A for attaching the connection filament is used by the following process. That is, the T-shape connection filament 1 made with nylon for attaching the tag etc. thorough the clothes is used, and the T-shape portion 2 of said connection filament 1 is inserted in the apparatus A having hollow body. While being this state, the apparatus A is inserted thorough the clothes to push out the T-shape portion 2 of the connection filament 1 from the backside of said body. After that, when the apparatus A is pulled out from the clothes, the T-shape portion 2 of said connection filament 1 stands up to prevent the movement so that the connection filament 1 is attached to the clothes.
Moreover, the production process of the connection filament inserting apparatus A is the followings. That is, the hollow body is formed from the metal plate 4 for inserting the T-shape portion 2 of said connection filament 1, the inner space 5 being formed on the top connecting surface of said hollow body for accommodating the connection filament 1, the tip 6 being formed and pointed in the shape like a spoon shown in FIG. 7 in order to pierce easily through a fiber, such as the clothes, and the piercing portion 8 being shaved to be depressed at the center from the opening 7 to the front end of said hollow body.
In the case of this connection filament inserting apparatus A, when the connection filament 1 made with nylon is attached to the clothes, said filament 1 can be attached speedy and easily since the front end is formed in the shape of the spoon. However, there are many problems as followings.
As one of the main problems, since the tip 6 is formed sharply with a metal plate 4, when the tip 6 is pierced into the clothes, the sharp edges 9 at both sides of said tip 6 may cut the thread of the fibers of the clothes in a manner similar to a knife, so that said clothes may be damaged.
Furthermore, when the connection filament inserting apparatus A pierces the clothes, the inserting resistance per unit area at the tip 6 increases as approaching to the front end, and the sectional size of the opening 7 decreases as approaching the front end. So, the bending strength to the inserting resistance becomes small, and the tip 6 may be accidentally broken by bending. Therefore, said connection filament inserting apparatus A cannot be used for products, through which it is difficult to pass the inserting, such as a stiff cloth, a carpet, and leather goods.
Moreover, there are many other problems. That is, if the tip 6 can be formed to the ideal form in the producing process, since the tip 6 has less strength, the front end begins to be bent from immediately after use to occur the deformation of the opening 7, so that the inserting resistance is varied sharply to occur the breaking accident. Furthermore, since the tip 6 is formed very sharply, said tip 6 pierces easily and deeply in a worker""s hand or body at the time of said breaking accident, and there is a danger that the broken fragment may remain in a worker""s body. Therefore, it is not preferable on the cure against the Product Liability Law.
So, the inventor has provided the connection filament inserting apparatus B, that is, the product disclosed in Japanese Patent Raid Open No. 10-91072. Regarding this invented apparatus B, the filler 10, such as an elastic metal or plastic, is filled in the cavity 19 of the front end 11 of the conical portion to push out speedy the connection filament 1 from the opening 16. After that, the surface finishing of the metal of the periphery section of the hollow portion and the near opening excepting of the axial portion of said apparatus, is done by polishing or grinding in order to make fine appearance. However, the exothermal reaction occurs at the time of the polishing or grinding to concentrate heat on the front end 11, so that the accident, where the filled filler 10 is melted, occurs. Therefore, there has the annoyance that the filler 10 in the cavity 19 of the front end 11 must be filled again. Then, in order to solve said annoyance of re-filling, the connection filament inserting apparatus B, where the filling process of the filler 10, such as metal or plastic, is stopped, has been used. However, regarding said apparatus B, since the length of said opening 16 is short and the filler 10 guiding the T-shape portion 2 of said connection filament 1 is removed, as shown in FIG. 9, the T-shape portion 2 of the connection filament 1 pushed out from the backside, may be easily pushed or caught in the cavity 19, so that said T-shaped portion 2 cannot be came out from the opening 16. Therefore, there has also the annoyance that the removal processing is necessary.
The present invention solves said problems of the prior art, and provides the connection filament inserting apparatus, which can attach the connection filament 1 safety and speedy to the article, such as the clothes. In addition, said apparatus has also high strength, and can be used with the connection filament 1 having any form.
In order to accomplish said object, the connection filament inserting apparatus of the present invention comprises the following characteristics.
1. A connection filament inserting apparatus for inserting a connection filament 1 thorough an article, comprising:
a hollow body having a front end 11, a rear end, and an inner space 18 for accommodating said connection filament 1, said hollow body being formed from a metal plate 4, said rear end having an axial portion, a pointed conical portion being formed at said front end 11 by pressing, and an opening 16 for releasing said connection filament 1 from said inner space 18 of said body being formed at said pointed conical portion,
wherein a length L between a standard position at said rear end of said axial portion and a rear end of said ellipse opening 16 formed at said front end 11 of said pointed conical portion, is formed about equivalent or a little longer than a length L3 of said connection filament 1, a length L1 of said ellipse opening 16 is formed in the range of L1=L2+2 mm to 10 mm, where L2 is the length of said T-shape portion 2 when said T-shape portion 2 reaches at said opening 16 by inserting in said hollow body to be pushed out, and said hollow body itself is formed smoothly connecting with a curve of said front end 11 of said pointed conical portion, with forming a hollow body drawing a parabola line gradually narrowed from a near portion of said rear end of said opening 16 to said front end 11.
2. A connection filament inserting apparatus for inserting a connection filament 1 thorough an article, comprising:
a hollow body having a front end 11, a rear end, and an inner space 18 for accommodating said connection filament 1, said hollow body being formed from a metal plate 4, said rear end having an axial portion, a pointed conical portion being formed at said front end 11 by pressing, and an opening 16 for releasing a T-shape portion 2 of said connection filament 1 from said inner space 18 of said body being formed at said pointed conical portion,
wherein a length L between a standard position at said rear end of said axial portion and the rear end of said ellipse opening 16 formed at said front end 11 of said pointed conical portion, is formed about equivalent or a little longer than a length L3 of said connection filament 1, a length L1 of said conical opening 16 is formed in the range of L1=L2+2 mm to 10 mm, where L2 is the length of said T-shape portion 2 when said T-shape portion 2 reaches at said opening 16 by inserting in said hollow body to be pushed out, and the front portion of said hollow body itself is formed smoothly connecting with a curve of said front end 11 of said pointed conical portion with forming a conical hollow body gradually narrowing from a near portion of the rear end of said opening 16 to said front end.
3. A connection filament inserting apparatus for inserting a connection filament 1 thorough an article, comprising:
a hollow body having a front end 11, a rear end, and an inner space 18 for accommodating said connection filament 1, said hollow body being formed from a metal plate 4, said rear end having an axial portion, a pointed conical portion being formed at said front end 11 by pressing, and an opening 16 for releasing a T-shape portion 2 of said connection filament 1 from said inner space 18 of said body being formed at said pointed conical portion,
wherein a length L between a standard position at said rear end of said axial portion and a rear end of said conical opening 16 formed at said front end 11 of said pointed conical portion, is formed about equivalent or a little long to a length L3 of said connection filament 1, a length L1 of said conical opening 16 is formed in the range of L1=L2+2 mm to 10 mm, where L2 is the length of said T-shape portion 2 when said T-shape portion 2 reaches at said opening 16 by inserting in said hollow body to be pushed out, and said hollow body itself is formed with an inclined plane at the bottom 20 of said opening 16, by bending into a dogleg or drawing a gradual line from a near portion of said rear end of said opening 16 to said front end 11.
4. A connection filament inserting apparatus for inserting a connection filament 1 thorough an article,
wherein the inclining angle xcex8 from the near portion of said rear end of said opening 16 to the front end 11 is in the range of 1xc2x0 to 15xc2x0.
5. A connection filament inserting apparatus for inserting a connection filament 1 thorough an article,
wherein the metal surface of said apparatus excepting of the axial portion is surface treated by physical or chemical processes.